Nakama
by nine-orcids
Summary: Sai's feelings on his friends. Team 7 centric...


I don't own Naruto…T-T

Nakama… comrade. Comrade-**1. **a person who shares closely in the activities, occupation, or interests of another; intimate companion, associate, or friend. **2.** a fellow member of a fraternal group, political party, etc.

This was the definition he had for comrade. But in reality, it was so much more. A comrade was someone who's there for you, both on missions and off. A shoulder to cry on, a person to help you out if you are sick or near death, or help you move into a new apartment of house. A friend. He knew this because he had experienced it himself. Looking around his house, there were a lot of reminders of how he knew.

When he had first joined Team 7, he had no emotions. He knew what a comrade was, but had never though to go beyond something that had to do with emotion. But they had taught him, shown him, what it truly was. When Naruto had asked him if he knew, he had recited word for word the definition, but not an understanding of the word.

Now he knew. Now, while still not having a very good understanding of how emotions work, he knew. What it was like to have a friend, a precious person, a bond… something he hadn't even known existed. His apartment had been bare of any decoration other than his artwork before, but now it was full of pictures he kept spread out on a table in his front room. Not painted ones, but real photos. Taken by him, or of him, all featuring members of his "family", as Naruto called them.

Simple pictures, taken long ago and recently. One of them was a picture of the sensei's, Kakashi and Yamato, drunk and singing Karaoke. It had been a funny night. They had all gone out to a new Karaoke bar, and the two had taken full disposal it. Within an hour, they were drunk and singing, and the new club's star attraction for the night. The next day, they both had killer hangovers and only wanted to know what they did the night before. It was widely known that they were both very embarrassed about it, and didn't live it down with their fellow Jonnin for a long while. Particularly with those that had been there that night.

One of them was of a sleeping Yamato, who had a face drawn on with reddish-orange ink, and an evilly grinning Naruto. The jonnin had fallen asleep earlier during training, and the blonde couldn't resist a prank. His teammate had barrowed the ink from him, who always had it with him, and proceeded to draw eyes, a mouth, glasses, a mustache, and very thick eyebrows on the snoozing Jonnin and took a picture. He had not been happy when he woke up. It also didn't help that in the picture, the sleeping Jonnin had a large bubble sprouting from his nose and was drooling slightly.

Anther was of him and Naruto made over into girls, although it hadn't been by their chose, with their pink haired teammate behind them laughing. Sakura and Yamato had found both of them passed out, bruised, and bloodied from sparring earlier that day, so they took revenge on both of them for having to heal them and a the prank Naruto had pulled on him earlier with his help. The result was them waking up to find themselves with their hair up in pigtails, and their make-up (eye-shadow and blush) done. In the picture, it showed Naruto freaking out, Sakura trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard, and himself contemplating his new look. It hadn't helped when the photo was taken he had said he look a lot better in make-up then Naruto did. It was one of the reasons Naruto was freaking out and Sakura was laughing so hard.

Another was of him wearing a pair of fake eye glasses, a fake nose, and a mustache and eyebrows with Naruto and Sakura laughing behind him. It was one of the first pictures that had been taken when he had first gotten a camera. It had all been Naruto's idea. It had happen near the same time as Naruto's Chunnin Exam.

There was another of Lee and Sakura on a date. The two had been dating for two months and they hadn't told anyone. He had been walking around the village taking pictures of people and he had spotted them. Having spent so much time with Naruto, some of the blonde gennin's prankster nature had rubbed off on him, so he snapped the picture and later showed in to the rest of the Rookie 11, which he was now considered to be apart. The two had been unembarrassed to confess it was true.

There was on of him and Sakura that Naruto had taken during a rain storm that showed the two under an umbrella.

His favorite was one that truly showed him what he had gained. It was a picture of Team 7. The three of them were standing in a row. Naruto, who was in the middle, was grinning the widest and had his arms around him and Sakura. The pinkette was holding up a piece sign and was sticking her tough out. All three of them looked happy. For once, he himself had a real smile on his face instead of the fake one he usually wore. The picture was spur of the moment, but it reminded him what he fought for. His friends. His Nakama.

_

* * *

_

This story is based off this picture on deviant art.

_.com/art/Nakama-140456205__ I hope you liked it… _

_The definition of comrade came from the "Random House College Dictionary", it's not mine either. _


End file.
